


Children knows it All...... And tells it all

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute Kids, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Husbands, Jealousy, M/M, Meddling Kids, Mpreg, Talking, Truth, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Children knows everything and they always watching they know everything an tells everything be careful what you do an say Infront of them.Seth learns that the hard way when his son Raphael tells Finn about their day at work and meeting dad's friend Murphy who Finn hates and has beef with him for trying to steal Seth from him.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Children knows it All...... And tells it all

**Author's Note:**

> So you meet dad's friend?..

Raphi stood on his two steps Infront of the kitchen counter helping his dad make dinner it was sunday evening raphi and Seth just came in the previous night from Friday night smackdown and Finn had to be at an NXT event so he couldn't make it so here he stands Infront of his son getting a full information about their series premier of smackdown.

So you meet dad's friend?" Asked Finn smiling.

Mmm! I did " he said chewing a baby carrot.

So what's her name ?" 

No! Dad's friend is not a girl it's a boy daddy" said raphi said chuckling.

Seth sat on the couch in the living room not far from his husband and son watching them talking he listened to the conversation but because he was watching tv he couldn't hear properly so he reduced the volume to listen to what those two are talking about.

So who is dad's friend Bambi ?" .

Murphy and he gave me candy" said raphi in his innocent voice.

Wow! And what did dad do?" Asked Finn cleaning the tomatoes to make a salad.

And dad gave me his phone to play with" said raphi.

Wow! So you played with dad's phone while dad played with murphy?" He asked.

No! Silly daddy they were talking " he said laughing and Finn joined in on the laugh.

And he kissed dad on the cheek and me too" he said.

Wow! You and dad had fun at work with dad's friend am I right" ..... Raphi nodded mmm".

_what the hell is wrong with this kid doesn't he know a secret Finn is probably pissed right now looking at him pretending to laugh about this ohh! Fuck talkative kids._

Dinner was quite with Raphael and Finn talking about raphael's experience at smackdown premiere with his dad.

Seth put his son to sleep while Finn cleaned up.

He came downstairs to find his husband sitting in the kitchen eating ice cream.

He approached slowly like Finn was a wounded animal...

" Baby! 

Silence....

Babe!" 

Babe I work with him what am I to do Stephanie won't listen when I tell her to send him back to raw" he said sitting Infront of his husband on the counter.

You know how I feel about him and you did nothing when they decided to draft both of you to smackdown "...

Baby!" Said Seth.

" I don't know anymore Murphy is just trying to ruin my marriage and you....

Seth held his hands.... Baby I couldn't stay on raw there after what riddle said about you". 

I don't give a shit about riddle he didn't say it to my face it was social media"... Baby it's still bad" Seth said.

I don't give a shit all I care about is Murphy trying to steal you from me" he said.

I don't know what else to do baby I tried to get us separated but Stephanie won't listen" he said.

Finn sighed atleast try to get them to change the story line love" said Finn.

I will baby and I'm sorry I exposed our son to him" he said.

I'm telling you Seth he touches my kid again I'm gonna show up on smackdown and make his life hell" he said getting up to place the icecream back in the fridge.

Seth walked up to him and kissed his neck while hugging him from behind.

" Babe it will never happen again" he said.

Finn smiled and turned to share a kiss with his husband ..." It better not" .. Seth smiled and kissed him again..." I promise baby" said Seth taking finn's hand and heading to the bedroom.


End file.
